High School
by xxBatteri
Summary: The DCFDTL have been recommissioned permanently, due to a scientist figuring out a way to do it. Years later and in the TND, Sector Z live on fighting undercover against the adults. But now, they find something happening to them.


Whoot for my first KND fanfic!

For starters, I LOVE KND. It's so awesome. And naturally, with the DCFDTL being my favorite villains, I also love Sector Z.

And just for the heads up, this probably isn't going to be great, but whatever. I got bored and it gave me something to do. XD I was in school being horribly bored and I got the idea.

The DCFDTL have been recommissioned permanently, due to a scientist figuring out a way to do it. Years later and in the TND, Sector Z live on fighting undercover against the adults. But now, they find something happening to them.

I admit, chapter 1 might be a little slow, but it establishes the backstory and the character's relationships with one another. There's also gonna be a bunch of Ogie/Lenny, since they're just so darn cute!

Rated T for sexual references and perhaps some language later on. Please tell me if I should change the rating! R&R?

* * *

Ah, high school. What a place. Rude kids in the hall, jocks picking on some nerd, and crappy cafeteria food. Every high school's practically the same. Well, every high school except for those snotty rich-kid schools. Those are supposed to be fantastic. But trust me; I'd rather go to any horrible public school than ever become one of those snobs again. Maybe I should back up a little.

My name's Lenny. Back when I was a pretty little kid, I joined a group labeled the Kids Next Door. The Kids Next Door (or KND for short) was created for kids to join forces against the rule of adult tyranny. It's a pretty epic organization, it really is. You wouldn't believe what a bunch of kids could create together. My group, or 'sector', was Sector Z. But one day, me and my fellow operatives from Sector Z were kidnapped by the biggest enemy of the KND. Father. He stuck us all in a machine that would 'delightfulize' us. We would become his image of the perfect children. But originally, delighfulization was only a temporary thing. However, since this was the first model of the machines, it blew a fuse, causing my friends and me to become permanently delightful. It was the worst time of our lives. We dressed in dorky clothes, talked and did everything in unison, and worst of all, we did all we could to hurt the KND. It was all involuntary. The delightful mind was strong, and it overpowered us.

One day, though, a heroic KND operative found a way to reverse the delighfulization process permanently. I don't remember a thing about it. But the next thing I knew, I was in control of myself. I was normal again. We all were. It was incredible. Going back into the KND again felt amazing. And apparently me and the others of Sector Z became pretty famous. We were missing for quite a while. Heck, some people didn't even believe we even existed. They didn't know the Delightful Children From Down the Lane could ever have been KND operatives. They didn't know it was us, trapped inside our own bodies. And that _name_. Just writing it gives me chills. _The Delightful Children From Down the Lane_. Ugh. Anyways, the news of our return was everywhere. We were probably more famous than the infamous Sector V was. It was then that we devoted ourselves to be the best darn Kids Next Door operatives ever. It was the least we could do after unwillingly causing all that harm and trouble.

Well, now you're probably wondering how I can remember all this, right? "Lenny, if you're in high school, wouldn't that mean you were decommissioned years ago?" Well, as far as the teenagers and adults are concerned, yes. What I mean is that all of our hard work really paid off. On our 13th birthdays, we were offered positions in the Teens Next Door, and organization where a select few KND operatives that could be completely trusted as teenagers are chosen and are never really decommissioned. We work undercover for Kids Next Door with the teenagers. No one knows about it except for the higher-ups and the teenagers chosen. At least, that's how it's supposed to be.

"Psst, Lenny," one of the guys next to me in class whispered. His name was Richie, I think. I glared over at him.

"What?" I whispered harshly. The last thing I needed was to get caught talking during a test. To be honest, I wasn't really doing that well in English. I was really trying to get my grade up. Normally, I'm a pretty smart guy. Not incredibly smart, though, but I do pretty well. I'm mainly an A-B average guy. But a C in English? Not bad for most people, but I _knew_ I could do better than that. And if I did badly on this test, forget it.

"What's the answer to number 10?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my test paper. Cheating? No way. Not with a C average. After a few more minutes, the bell rang. I let out a sigh of relief. I _just_ finished.

"Everyone please place your test papers on the front desk while leaving," the teacher instructed. Everyone got up and filed out the door, hand after uneasy hand placing papers on the front desk. I was feeling pretty confident about mine, though. I really studied for this one. The next class I had was computers. That was one class I never really dreaded. I was always great with technology.

"Hey Lenny!"

"Lenny, what's up?"

"Lenny! Hi!"

Okay, to be honest, I'm actually pretty popular in school. And trust me, it's not as glorious as it seems. I'd much rather go unnoticed in the shadows. Some people can really pull it off. I never really understood popularity. It's been with everybody their entire lives. Either you're in, or you're out. But what's really the point? All being really popular was is never getting any peace and quiet or any trustful friends. Luckily, I still had my friends in Sector Z. I knew I could trust those guys with my life. I was really getting sick of being noticed, though. Girls were _constantly _staring me down, I swear. It's not a great thing, trust me. The only reasons they go for the popular guys is to get higher up in popularity themselves. It was ridiculous. I was also getting really tired of people asking me for help with their schoolwork. Yeah, I'm smart, but not _that_ smart. I was practically the tutor of the popularity scale. It was sickening.

"Lenny man!" I heard a voice in the crowd. But this time, I spun around. It was David, one of the closest friends I had. He high fived me.

"What's up?" I asked. He started walking next to me.

"Nothin' much," He replied. "You?"

"Just had an English test," I said.

"Ouch."

"Nah, I think I did pretty good this time," I said.

"That's what you said the last time." David gave me a look.

"Yeah, but this time I mean it." David was a great guy, he really was. And he was definitely the jokester of the crowd. What can I say? The guy had a great sense of humor. He started to turn off into a classroom.

"Biology time," He said. "See ya later." I waved goodbye and kept walking. I came to a wall of lockers and stopped by one of them. My girlfriend's, to be exact. Yep. Sorry ladies in the hallway, but I'm taken. I pressed one of my hands on the locker next to hers and leaned my weight onto one side. She stood up with books in her hand. She was pretty short compared to me. Actually, you probably know her. She's in my sector, too.

"Hey Lenny," She greeted with a sweet little smile. Her small, pudgy face looked really cute when she smiled. It killed me. That was another thing about popularity that I hated. They never accepted people with a little extra weight on 'em. It annoyed the crap out of me. Take my group of friends, for example. I'm a pretty good height and as thin as a stick, and the people love me. David, the tallest of the group, who was even skinnier than I was, is popular. Bruce, the little shorty, has always been accepted into popularity. People always say that it's because he's cute. I don't know, I guess people just have a thing for short people. Then there's Ashley. She's probably the least popular within my friends due to her snappy personality, but she's still in there. The only one who _isn't_ accepted is little Ogie. I mean, come on. She's like, the sweetest, most genuine girl I know. But since she has a little bit of extra weight on her, people classify her as dirt, just like the other unaccepted people. God, I hated that. No one deserves to be treated like that. I can't even _count_ the amount of times I've been asked, "Why her?" It's terrible. _I_ think she's adorable. Then again, we've always sort of had a thing for each other, I guess. Even when we were kids. We never officially hooked up until we were about 13, though. I pulled her into a slight hello kiss. I didn't care if anyone saw. They could go die in a hole for all I cared.

"I'll walk you to class?" I offered.

"Okay," She said. My next class was somewhat near hers. It would work out. I hated being late. I shifted my books into one arm and took her free hand. Outside her classroom door, I let her go with another kiss. Except, this one got a little... carried away, I guess.

"Mind getting to class?" Her teacher stepped out of the room and glared at us. Embarrassed, I pulled away. She disappeared into the classroom with her teacher and I was on my way again. She was probably going to get in trouble for that. Certain teachers _hate_ public displays of affection. I sat down at my seat in class the second the bell rang. I let out a breath of relief. Ashley gave me a look from across the room. I shook my head. I probably wasn't going to end up telling her why I was almost late this time.

I should have paid attention. I really should have. Call me feminine; instead I thought of Ogie. We'd been together for at least a good two years by now. Not counting the little stuff when we were kids, of course. She was great. She was smart, pretty, and had a great personality. I was glad I found her before anyone else did. I... even sort of wondered what it would be like to... well, you know. _That_. Before I knew it, class was over. I got up out of my seat, not knowing anything we just went over in class. I walked up to Ashley on our way out and asked her, "Hey, do we have any homework tonight?" She looked at me.

"She just got done saying that, Lenny," She said. "No."

"Thanks," I said. I walked away as she gave me another weird look. I didn't need crap from her today. I get my fill of that enough. I walked off to History. That was always a fun class. Not because of the subject, of course. _That _was incredibly boring. I like it because I sit right behind David in the back of the room. Therefore, we get away with _a lot_. It was pretty great. Before I got to class, one guy in the hallways yelled out to me.

"Hey Lenny!" He called. I couldn't tell who it was. I couldn't see him clearly through the crowd. I waved. "You tryin' out for the football team this year?" I shuddered at the thought. The day I play in that sport may very well be the day I die. Ever since having to wear that putrid helmet for I don't even know how long... Never again.

I did try out for the team before. I thought I could handle it. It was when I was 13. I made the team. Things went really well. Until, of course, I had to wear the uniform. A minute of wearing the helmet was all it took. Everything. Memories all raced back to me at once, forcing me to relive every single horrid image one at a time. I passed out on the spot. I quit the team after that. I pretended I didn't hear him and walked into class.

History was incredibly boring. So, instead of listening, David and I decided to pass notes instead. Naturally, David started it. History was never his strong point. We fooled around for a while, but then we started getting a little more serious. It didn't start like that though. In fact, it started pretty innocently. I turned it serious, I guess.

"So how's you and your _girlfriend_ been?" David wrote. He's always sarcastic about that kind of thing, even though I knew he didn't mean any offence. He never did. He's just that kind of person.

"I've actually been thinking about her a lot more lately," I wrote back.

"About what?" It took me a while to write back. I wasn't exactly sure _how_ to respond to him. Because you see, the things I've been thinking about have been... Not exactly appropriate. You know. And I was never really comfortable with just talking about that sort of thing. David stole the note back and wrote, "Well?" I took it back and wrote, "'Dirty' things." David shot me a look.

"I didn't know you were like _that_, my man," He wrote with a slight smirk.

"I'm not," I wrote. "I just... Really think I'm ready to take things to the next step."

"So... When ya gonna do it?"

"I don't know yet," I wrote. "When the moment comes, I guess. I hope she feels the same."

"Lenny man, she's gonna be all over you."

"I hope you're right." I was passing it back to David when the teacher grabbed it out of our hands. She looked over the note. Her eyes widened in disgust. Great. We were in for it. She glared down at us both, her glasses half-way down her nose.

"I'll talk to you two after class," She hissed. She grabbed the note and stormed back to her desk. She slapped it on her desk and returned to her lesson. Everyone looked at us with shocked expressions. David and I sink back into our seats, our faces probably red. Our _teacher_ now knew about my plans to go all the way with my girlfriend. And now she planned to talk about it with us after school yet. When the final bell rang at the end of the day, I swear my heart stopped beating. After everyone left, David and I nervously walked up to the teacher's desk. She sat there, reading over some papers. I was shaking horribly. I really hoped no one could see that. David felt the same way, I could see it. He was one of those guys where you could usually tell his emotions right away.

"You-you wanted to see us?" I asked. I hated myself for stuttering. She slapped the paper down that she was reading. It was our note.

"Passing notes in class," She said in an angry tone. "Plans to... _defile_ one of the girls in our school," Her voice raised with every sentence. Suddenly, her voice got very low and threatening. "I ought to call your parents. Hers, too." She stood up. "I'll be seeing you boys in detention. Now," She pulled out a piece of paper. "If you would give me your numbers, you can be on your way. I _will_ be calling your parents."

"Th-the thing is, Ms. C," David said. "H-his girlfriend doesn't have any parents. It's tragic, really." Ah, good old David. He was always great at coming up with bull to get out of things. Although, that was sort of the truth. None of us had any parents. None of us really know what happened to ours. But after being recommisioned, traces of them were never found. So we built a house. We all live there together. But so no one catches onto us, we always keep the charade of living in separate household like we did before we became delightfulized.

"Well then she must have a legal guardian," The teacher said. She was not amused. "There has to be _someone _I can contact."

"Right," I said. I started pulling random crap from my brain. "I uh- his number is..." I took her sheet of paper and gave her David's cellphone number. David saw and caught on.

"Yeah," He said. "Go on Lenny; give her _your_ number now." I took the paper and wrote down my number this time.

"And what is this girl's guardian's name?" The teacher asked.

"Uh... Mr... Foster," David said. Ms. C took the paper with the numbers and wrote down Mr. Foster above David's number.

"You may leave now," She said. "And don't forget detention." We nodded and walked away.

"That was a close one, man," David said. He looked drained.

"Yeah," I said, just as shaken as he was. I think I was even starting to sweat a little. "And now grouchy old Ms. C knows that I want to do my girlfriend."

"She'll probably have some sort of sick fantasy about it later," David rolled his eyes. "She has nothing else to look forward to. Heck, she probably has her way with freaking photos of those old guys from the 1800s."

"Dude!" I hit him on the shoulder. "Oh, man, that's so gross."

"Well it's probably true," David said shrugging.

"Oh, and Mr. _Foster_?" I asked. "Real original, David."

"Hey, just be glad I saved your sorry butt," He replied.

"Yeah man, thanks," I said. "But what do we do when she calls?"

"Let me handle it," David said. I nodded. I could trust him. Besides, he was great at making prank calls. This would be nothing for him. He held out a hand. "Give me your phone." I handed it to him.

After we got home, I tried to avoid the others. We snuck back into our house, only to get caught by Bruce and Ashley.

"And where have you two been?" Ashley said, crossing her arms.

"Uh..." David started.

"You guys were passing notes again, weren't you?" She said.

"Maybe," I said. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm done trying to deal with this," She said. "If you guys want to live in detention, then fine! Have a great time!" Before she left the room, David gave her a wave and said, "We will!" Sometimes I really loved that guy. He branched off to his room while I decided to go to Ogie's and hang out with her for a while. She was on her bed doing homework.

"Hey there, m'lady," I said. She looked up.

"You get in trouble again?" She asked with a friendly smirk on her face.

"Wow, what a great way to great your man after coming home after such a... long day at work," I said in a fake dramatic voice. I sat down next to her on her bed. "But yeah." She sat up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Rebel," She said.

"What can I say?" I said, resting my hands behind my head. "Ladies love a trouble maker." I kissed her. "Want me to help you with your homework?" I hated being everyone's tutor, but I never minded helping her.

"Sure," Ogie said, leaning back over her work.

"So what you working on?" I asked, leaning over her to see her papers.

"Biology," She said.

"The study of living things," I said. I looked at her. I widened my eyes. "Wait a second," I said in a fake-shocked voice. "I'm a living thing! And-" I gasped. "So are you!" Ogie smirked.

"What are you getting at?" I smirked and closed her book.

"I'm saying it's Friday," I said. I leaned over and kissed her again. Except this one lasted a lot longer. And it was a lot more fun. I don't know how long we made out on her bed. But the next thing I _did_ know was someone coming in.

"I am very disappointed in you, young man," Came David's voice. He made it a lot deeper than his original voice. You could tell he was being sarcastic. I pulled away and looked at him. He stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips; a huge smirk running across his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'Mr. Foster'," I said. "I won't do it again, I promise!" I held my hands up. He tossed me my phone.

"Consider your butt saved," David said.

"Thanks again man," I said. David looked at me, then Ogie.

"I'm just gonna leave then," He said. "You kids have fun." He winked. After he shut the door, Ogie shot me a look.

"It's a long story," I said. "Let's just say that Ms. C decided that this time she would call home." Ogie nodded.

"Ah." She understood. Everyone knew how much Ms. C liked getting kids into trouble. After a while, I looked up at her.

"Uh, listen, Ogie," I said. "I've been thinking a lot about us lately..."

"Y-yeah?" Ogie looked at me with a concerned look on her face. Crap, I could've worded that better. She probably thought I was gonna break up with her or something.

"T-trust me," I said. "This is _not_ anything bad, okay? I just... don't know how to say this."

"What is it?" Her look of concern faded a bit and a little bit of curiosity filled in the extra space.

"Please, feel free to disagree with me, but please don't get mad," I said.

"Just say what you need to," She said.

"Well, I've been thinking about you know, possibly taking things a step further." Oh, God, my heart was racing. I swear I could've been shaking. And even though it was only a few seconds, her answer seemed to come after several long, agonizing hours.

"Oh my God, really?" She said. My heart sunk a little. She smiled a little. "I was actually thinking the same thing for a few days now. I was waiting for you." I felt a smile coming on my face. I didn't get rejected?

"R-really?" I said. I probably looked like such a loser. But I was probably the happiest man alive right then. "So... When do you wanna..." I let myself trail off. She would know what I meant.

"Well," She said. "Like you said, it _is_ a Friday." She got a mischievous look in her eye. It was so cute.

"So, you're saying-" I started.

"Right here, right now," She said. "I'm ready." My heart skipped a beat, I swear. Jeez, I just got done telling her about my plans and she already wanted to get started. This was great! She got up and locked her door. _Oh, yes_.

And of all things at that point, I thought about our first kiss. We were about 11, I think. And after all those years, I could still remember it like it just happened yesterday.

_I fell to the ground, no longer being held up by another force. I was _free_. We all were. My hands, my feet, my face. They were all mine again. I lifted a hand to touch my face. I was in control. After I don't even know how long, I was in _control_. I could never explain the happiness I felt right then. It would be close to impossible. I doubt anyone ever got the chance to feel like I did. I could've jumped for joy. I could of just yelled right then, just to express every emotion my body was feeling. Then, I saw her. She was there, right in front of me, just like she always was before. That's how our formation was. But despite being next to her every day, I never felt close to her at all. She was so close, yet out of reach every agonizing day. She turned her head and looked at me and a pang of emotion hit me again. _Was this time for real?

_"Lenny?" She whispered my name. It felt great to hear her say my name again normally. We would no longer have to speak in an eerie unison._

_"Ogie?" I spoke hers. She ran towards me and before I knew it, we were both locked tightly together in each other's grip. We could've stood like that forever, I swear. But after a little, we pulled apart, still keeping our hands locked together. And suddenly, before I even knew what I was doing, my lips were pressed against hers._

_"Well it's about time," I heard Bruce say._

That's what kept running through my mind. It made me realize how far we had really come. We were so young then.

Afterwards I was close to exhausted. Yeah, I knew I'd be tired, but _wow_. I could've fell asleep right there on the spot. Ogie cuddled up next to me. I put my arm around her.

"You know," She whispered. "We should really get dressed." I looked down. Yeah, clothes would be a good idea. I stood up and started throwing my clothes on. I yawned. I could really go for a shower then. I tossed her clothes to her.

"Tired?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe," I said. I shook my head.

"I'd get used to it," Ogie said. "Because I assure you that this will _not_ be our last time." She pulled her shirt back over her head. I got closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"Good."

"Hey- Lenny?" She said, kind of quietly.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Your eyes look... different," She said.

"What about 'em?" I asked. Last time I checked, they were brown, just like usual.

"I don't know," She said. "It's hard to say exactly."

If only I would have known what was coming.


End file.
